bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatling Soul Serin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820006 |no = 8192 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 46, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 98, 100, 102 |normal_distribute = 9, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 50, 53, 57, 61, 65, 67, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 87, 89, 93, 98, 100, 102 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 45, 47, 49, 51, 53, 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 73, 75, 77, 79, 81, 83, 85, 87, 89, 91, 93, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = With her trusty gun, Serin and her sister-in-arms searched the lands for the key to help them defeat the gods. With the promise she made to her gun, Serin grew desperate as it seemed nigh impossible for them to defeat the seemingly infinite power of the gods. She knew that if they wanted to defeat them, she had to be strong for her sisters. When all seemed lost, the bond with the rest of the Battle Maidens resonated within her, unleashing Vequa’s limitless potential, and giving way to a tidal wave of bullets upon her enemies like it never has before. |summon = Since you've called upon us, Vequa and I will give it our all! |fusion = The power of the waves flow through me now... Everyone, I won't let you down. |evolution = Let's see where this new form takes me and Vequa. We're taking things even further! | hp_base = 4307 |atk_base = 1392 |def_base = 1259 |rec_base = 1371 | hp_lord = 6153 |atk_lord = 1989 |def_lord = 1798 |rec_lord = 1958 | hp_anima = 6895 |rec_anima = 1760 |atk_breaker = 2187 |def_breaker = 1600 |def_guardian = 1996 |rec_guardian = 1859 |def_oracle = 1699 |rec_oracle = 2255 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Water's Almighty Power |lsdescription = 75% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP of Water Types & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Overflow Torpedo |bbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, probable Injury effect & adds Water element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Torrential Seal: Deluge |sbbdescription = 35 combo Water attack on all foes, probable Injury effect, raises normal hit amount for 2 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% chance, adds +1 hit to each hit count & fills 2-3 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 460 |evofrom = 820005 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Serin4 }}